Question: $\left(7x + 9\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(7x + 9\right)\left(7x + 9\right)$ $= 7x \cdot \left(7x + 9\right) + 9 \cdot \left(7x + 9\right)$ $= \left( 7x \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 7x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + \left( 7x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + \left( 63x + 63x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + 126x + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + 126x + 81$